The Way You Left Me
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: Kisshu, laying awake one night on his home planet, thinks of his time on Earth years ago. He should have known Ichigo would never truly leave him alone.


**The Way You Left Me**

**Summary: Kisshu, laying awake one night on his home planet, thinks of his time on Earth years ago. He should have known Ichigo would never truly leave him alone. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMM. Never will and I will never own the song! Listen to it guys, its great! Its called "This is the Way You Left Me"**

**~x~**

It was night after his birthday party. Kisshu had made it; he had made it through all the hardships and had reached his 20th birthday. He was now considered a man and should within the next few weeks chose a wife and have children. However, as he lay awake in his bed, staring up at the ceiling of the home he had built for himself, Taruto and Pai so many years ago. Pai had taken on a wife shortly after returning home, her name was Shurui which meant "kind".

Shurui was a sweet lady, kind and caring with a huge loving heart to make up for Pai's almost none existence heart. She was short, barely reaching Pai's shoulder with long waist length blonde curly hair and the sweetest green eyes. She had large breasts, with a small waist, pale skin and somewhat small elf ears. Shurui however, at the moment was 6 months pregnant with Pai's first seed.

Kish himself looked almost completely different to how he did as a teenager. He still had his green hair but had decided to leave behind his pony tails and leave his shaggy darker green hair be shaggy. His eyes had darkened in color and had become wiser. He also was much taller, a little taller than Pai now and had abs now. He wasn't as skinny because of the food that now was found on his home planet.

Pai had changed a little as well, becoming stronger since earth, but had stayed the same height. He even smiled a little more because of his wife, Shurui. Taruto had changed the most, however. He was no longer than small childish kid he once had been. He was now 15 years old, taller and no longer wore his hair in his pink tails on top of his head. He was leaner yet filled out; his orange eyes had become wiser, older; lonely. His hair had darkened as well, and now he wore it short yet somewhat shaggier.

Tart at the moment was dating a girl who looked crazily like Pudding the human whose name was Kyandi.

At that very minute, 20-year-old Kisshu curled up into a ball. He had many women who would be more than willing to become his wife— who would carry his seed by _paying _him for it but none of them gave him that spark. Not like Ichigo had, over 6 years ago. He closed his eyes, holding onto his pillow tightly trying to hold his tears back.

He was being haunted by nightmares from the final battle. The moment he had proved his true love to the mew and she had decided to chose Aoyama Masaya. The alien could still not believe that he had been out bested by a human. He shook away the thoughts before he rolled over, facing the wall. Everyone had tried to help him out and it seemed the only thing keeping him from falling apart years ago when he had first returned, was work. To help his people had always been his dream since he had lost his family. Kisshu had thrown himself into work, doing just about everything he could. Yet, it was for nothing. Nothing whatsoever.

Nobody needed him after sometime.

As he began to fall asleep, thoughts of his time as a young foolish 14-year-old boy came to his mind. When he had been so foolish to follow Deep Blue, hoping to bring peace to families who had also lost loved ones. He sighed. The first memory to attack him was when he had first kissed Ichigo.

It was clearly the very thing that had connected them on so many levels. They had bonded them from then on. He was hers and she belonged to somebody else.

"_There are no Chimera Animas around here Masha!"_

"_It's right you know,"_

_The girl had looked around feverishly. _

"_Up here!" And with that, Kisshu had signed his fate by jumping off the building and stealing that first kiss from the human. "Mhm nice kiss, the name's Kisshu by the way. Thank for the kiss!" And with that, he had gone. _

The next one to come was the park.

"_I'd like another kiss…."_

"_Get away you jerk!"_

_She had tried to kick him. However, he was too fast and moved away, and now was smirking. It only took him minutes to have her pinned to the ground, under him. He only wanted to play and liked to see the human girl— Ichigo he had learned— struggle. And yet, the other mews had showed up. And he had decided, of course, he would go easy on them for he was slowly but surely falling for the leader… _

Kish woke with a start, sitting up. What if he had never stolen that first kiss? Where would he be? Would he have taken over earth and died with Deep Blue as leader?

He shook away the thoughts. _It doesn't matter, what matters is that it didn't happen and Deep Blue lost. _

So Kish laid back down and tried to go back to sleep shaking a little.

"_You can have the world for all I can but I will NEVER let you have Ichigo!" And Kish had tried to kill Deep Blue. He seemed to always come so close, and the breathing of everyone in the room would freeze before Deep Blue would throw him off his sword like he was nothing. _

_Crumpled, Kish would roll and cry out in a silent cry as he lay before Ichigo. His Koneko-chan… His one true love…._

"_Why are you crying Ichigo?" He whispered and then he was trying to steal one last kiss. One last thing to remind him of this love, the fact that she was his soul mate and she loved somebody else…_

_And the last thing he heard, as he fell unable to get that kiss was, "KISSHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"_

The alien would never get to sleep again; he was sure with the mew haunting his memories. Standing up, he headed to the hut across from his own knowing Pai would be up around this time getting water for heavily pregnant Shurui. Why oh why did he have to deal with all this?

_Why Ichigo, did you have to leave me in this mess? _

"Kisshu?" the door had opened. Kisshu didn't even remember knocking but then again, Pai always knew. "What are you doing out here at this time of night?"

Kish looked at him with a broken look. "_Her_,"

The one word said it all. "Come in," Pai said stepping aside. He came inside and sighed, before claiming the couch in an unspoken way. Pai knew Kish would be staying the night that night as did Shurui once Pai got up there to tell her. Once his head hit the pillow, Kish fell right to sleep.

"_Do you take Momomiya Ichigo as your wedded wife, Ikisatashi Kisshu?" _

"_I do,"_

_The priest turned to the beautiful bride who was grinning widely at the groom. The pair looked barely 17. "Do you take Ikisatashi Kisshu as your wedded husband, Momomiya Ichigo?"_

"_I do!" _

"_Then with the power vested in me, I pronouns your husband and wife! You may kiss your bride, Mr. Ikisatashi." _

_Kisshu did just that. He kissed her like he had the power at his fingertips. And he did. He had gotten the girl. _

The next memory took him by surprise though not totally. This one always haunted him.

"_Is she okay? Tell me! Is my wife okay!?"_

"_Mr. Ikisatashi, you must calm down—"_

"_Ichigo, Ichigo! Ichigo answer me baby! I NEED YOU!"_

_It took 3 nurses and 2 guards to get him away from the body on the bed, bloody and pale. Kisshu fought with everything he had. "ICHIGO!" he shouted. _

_The body was none other than Kisshu's wife of 7 months. They had gotten pregnant on their honeymoon. And Ichigo had been in labor. Ichigo was giving birth early, and left Kisshu alone. And the baby, a small boy with ruby red hair, pointy ears that were tiny, pale skin and was very, very tiny with unseeing golden eyes. _

_Kisshu had gotten the girl and yet had lost his son with his wife. _

"ICHIGO!" he shouted as he bolted right up, tears rolling down his cheeks. He rubbed his arms. Even though Kisshu had taken on a wife early, barely 18, he had been happy. Who could say no to the savoir? And it had led to Ichigo's death and their son. Pai and Shurui were out of their room within in seconds, looking at the young adult who was crying heavily. Both understood what it was like to lose one's mate.

Though they had not lost each other, they understood in a sense the feeling. Ichigo had been 17 when she had come to her senses and asked Kisshu to marry her. They had been, 2 weeks into their honeymoon and they had found out Ichigo was with child. They had been so happy!

And it was then, their falling apart began….

Kisshu covered his eyes and sobbed.

_This is the way you left me… I'm not pretending… No hope, no love, no glory…. No happy ending. _

**The end**

**Please review, it'd mean a lot to me! **


End file.
